I Can't Quit You
by thedeliverygod
Summary: [I can't quit you and I'm gonna regret it.] It'd been four years since she had cut ties with Yato, at least to everyone else's knowledge. Of course, neither of them could keep their word.


I really wanted this to be a lemon/smut/whatever you call it fic, but I've been trying to write it for literally over two years now so… I decided to just do what I'm comfortable with. This is probably closer to teen in rating, but just wanted to be safe. Based off of the song "Quit You" by Cashmere Cat feat. Ariana Grande.

_I Can't Quit You_

It'd been four years since she had cut ties with Yato, at least to everyone else's knowledge. Of course, neither of them could keep their word. They were soulmates after all, their emas still bound together in Takamagahara. It only took a few months before she came home to find Yato in her apartment looking just as forlorn and broken as they day they'd parted. Hiyori, feeling much the same, didn't have the heart to turn him away.

And so their routine began, Yato showing up unannounced every so often and never more for a day or so. The others took it as him needing to be alone and grieve the loss of Hiyori, but it didn't take long for Yukine to figure out what was going on. He didn't approve, but he also couldn't bring himself to be angry with either of them.

So when Hiyori came home after a long and grueling day of classes, her heart jumped in surprise as she saw a figure stand up in her living room.

_He shouldn't be here. _

The feeling in her stomach shifted from fear to excitement as she recognized his black track suit and violet hair and her favorite scent filled her lungs, "Yato." She abandoned her backpack by the front door, rushing over to him and immediately collapsing against him in a tight hug.

"I missed you." She felt his fingers move through the back of her hair, his head leaning down to rest on top of hers.

She sighed against his scarf and let herself sink even more into him, "I missed you too." Her eyes watered and she gripped the fabric of his jersey even tighter; every time it was a mixture of elation and heartbreak.

He continued to stroke her hair, bending down just a bit more to kiss the small corner of her forehead that wasn't pressed against his shoulder.

After she had relatively regained her composure, she pressed her lips lightly against the skin just above the collar of his jersey. His hand froze in her hair temporarily but returned to twirling it until she pressed a few more kisses against him, moving up his neck until she couldn't reach any higher.

Yato swiftly moved his hand to cup her chin, angling her head back and kissing her eagerly. It was still soft and gentle, but she could feel just exactly how much he had missed her. The kiss deepened quickly and Hiyori sighed happily against him as she parted her lips for him.

_But who could refuse the love of a god? _

Her hands moved to unzip his jacket and his scarf effortlessly, her fingers slowly trailing down the front of his shirt once his other clothes had fallen to the floor. Yato made a soft grunt in response, his fingers moving down to play with the hem of her shirt in response; sometimes slipping underneath and touching her bare skin. He was extremely cautious every single time, never wanting to push any farther than Hiyori wanted to go.

So she reached down, touching his hands first before moving out of his grasp and pulling the shirt up and over her head. His eyes flashed a bit of surprise before quickly switching over into admiration, a small grin pulling at his lips as she pressed back against him.

She could feel the goosebumps on his skin as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and she got her own when she felt his hands at her bare waist, holding her loosely. Hiyori leaned in to kiss him eagerly and his grip immediately tightened, pulling her in even closer to him.

Hiyori followed suite, pressing herself against him as much as she could, quickly adding fire to the kiss. As soon as her hands dipped back down towards his chest, his hands started to wander across her as well, his palms lightly brushing over the fabric of her bra. She gasped into his mouth, her hand fisting his white t-shirt.

He kissed her lips a few more times before moving downward, lightly nipping at the skin on her neck as his one hand moved to her side to keep her pinned against the wall. She'd frozen entirely as his kisses made the slow torturous path down to her collarbone, pausing there to suck and nip at her skin until he had her gasping again.

Yato lifted his head to peer up at her with a smug expression, knowing that she was blushing at her own sounds, and she returned his look with an annoyed huff. Though just as she was about to make a comment, he lowered his head to start kissing her just above the barrier that her bra created and she immediately took a few shallow breaths.

He always knew how to completely make her come undone.

"How've you been?" He asked against her skin, his hand reaching up to slowly slide the bra strap down her left arm, massaging her arm with his thumb as he went.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief, biting her lip to hold in a moan as his tongue moved ever so slightly further down as her bra became more loose, "Small talk? Right now?"

"Mhm." He hummed, starting to work on the other bra strap.

"I've—" She started to lose her train of thought as he pulled her middle closer to him enough that he could reach behind her to undo the clasp, "I've... been okay." She tried to ignore the pang in her chest as she asked back, "…How's the Tsukuyomi gig going?"

Yato paused, though he still lingered close, "I'm starting to think fame is a bit overrated." His tongue darted beneath the gap her loose bra had created and she bit her lip as her body jerked at the sensation, "I mostly just want to see my most devoted follower."

"A—ah…" She could hardly breathe as he continued to nip and lick at her skin, "Out of every one, am I still really the most devoted?" She tugged on his t-shirt again.

He pulled away from her entirely this time, his bright blue eyes shining in disbelief as he looked up at her, "Of course."

She didn't have the chance to apologize before he was kissing her again, starting off gentle and slow but gradually moving more desperately, especially once she had bunched up his shirt and started to explore the planes of his stomach. When he stopped to lift his shirt over his head, she let her bra slide off to the floor as well.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly and pressing them together, he whispered just below her ear, "If you want to put it this way, there's definitely no one who worships me the way you do."

"I don't know if I would consider this worship." She laughed sheepishly, his voice tickling her ear.

"I would." He answered immediately, his hands beginning to wander again, "And I do; on top of everything else you do for me."

She hummed happily before answering, "You do just as much for me, you know."

"Human or not, you're _my_ goddess." He suckled against her neck and she shut her eyes in pleasure, "So of course I do."

"When you put it that way…" Hiyori exhaled sharply, reaching up to blindly grasp for his hair.

Yato pulled away and stared until she looked up to meet his eyes, "I mean it, Hiyori." He returned to her skin, kissing a trail from between her breasts to her bellybutton, practically leaving her panting, "You're absolutely beautiful."

"I—I know you mean it." She said breathlessly, stroking his hair before leaning his head back to look up at her. "If you had it your way, I'm pretty sure you'd try to convince me that I'm the god and you're the human and that there was some kind of mix up."

He raised his eyebrows, "I mean, I don't think I'm the only one who feels that way."

"Your friends only say things like that when they're annoyed with you." She moved her hands down to his waist and coaxed him back upward, embracing him tightly, "You're definitely a god. You're good at too many things, it's almost infuriating." She mumbled against his shoulder.

He leaned in to speak against her ear, smirking eagerly, "Wanna fill me in on what those things are?"

Hiyori stepped away and gave a sigh, leaving him a bit confused as she answered, "I have to be very careful with how much I inflate your ego." She reached behind her back to unzip her skirt, letting it fall to the floor before she moved towards her bedroom, "I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to guess, but maybe I'll tell you some once we're out of the living room."

His grin quickly returned as he followed after her. Not expecting Hiyori to turn around as she reached the bed, he accidentally collided into her and knocked both of them backwards on to it. "Sorry!" He immediately apologized as he looked over to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She winced a bit but smiled and laughed a bit in response as she pushed herself up onto the bed.

He gave a sigh of relief before he moved up onto the bed as well, leaning over her and holding both sides of her face gently, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled widely, nudging him downward to meet his lips.

_I can't quit you._


End file.
